Star vs El Mundo Moderno
by xXFanAnimeGirlXx
Summary: En esta historia, Star Butterfly conocerá el mundo como los adolescentes de hoy en día. ( Hipsters, otakus, etc.) Y talvez se convierta en una, con ayuda de Marco. ( No hay Gore, Lemmon o yuri.) y un POCO de starco 7u7 Dejen reviews! nwn
1. Chapter 1

**En esta historia, Star Butterfly conocerá el mundo como los adolescentes de hoy en día. ( Hipsters, otakus, etc.) Y tal vez se convierta en una, con ayuda de Marco. ( No hay Gore, Lemmon o yuri.) y un POCO de starco 7u7.**

Un lunes a las 07:02 hs, en casa de los Díaz. Star se encontraba en el baño peinando su cabello enfrente de el espejo, y Marco se cepillaba los dientes mientras veía su celular.

De pronto el celular de Marco emite un sonido haciendo que este se ría un poco con el cepillo y la crema aún en la boca, llamando la atención de Star.

Rápidamente Star va hacia donde Marco y le pregunta.

-¿Que sucede? Preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada mientras veía a este riéndose sin poder cepillarse.

Marco sin apartar su vista de su celular le responde.

-Ferguson y yo bajamos una aplicación llamada Whatsapp, para comunicarnos cuando no nos veámos. Pero se lo toma muy encerio.. Le dijo a Star con dificultad, y le entregó el celular.

-¿Whatsapp? Se preguntó Star mientras veía la conversación

 **Toc Toc**

-Ya están listos? Canturreó La señora Díaz mientras abría la puerta del baño luego de tocarla

Marco se enjuagó la boca y respondió.

-Si, déjame ponerme mi sueter. Dijo tranquilo, mientras Star veía el celular de este fijamente.

La señora Díaz fue hacia la cocina dejando la puerta abierta.

Este agarró su mochila se la puso y fue hacia la salida

-Vamos Star... ¿Star?

-Marco.. ¿tu crees que pueda usar tu celular un momento? Dijo sin apartar su mirada del movil.

-Eh...claro,..supongo.

Respondió confundido mientras salía de la habitación.

Saliendo de la casa de los Díaz

-Y dime, por que no se mandan mis mensajes a Ferguson?

Le preguntó a Marco, y este respondió indicando con su dedo.

-No tenemos **Wi-Fi** , aprieta este botón. Conectara el crédito.

-Wow... Mira, esas flechitas se mueven cuando lo aprieto..

Dijo Star apretando una y otra vez el botón de conexión de datos con una sonrisa anciosa.

-Hmm.. no funcionará así. Este la miro de reojo llamando la atención de Star,

Esta volteó y un poco avergonzada respondió.

-Em.. si..lo lamento. Esta bajó la mirada

Pasaron unos 30 segundos incomodos de completo silencio, hasta que llegó el autobus.

-¡Sube, que lo perdemos! Exclamó Marco mientras veía que la puerta del cole se abría.

-¿Porqué tan apresurado? Esta preguntó confundida mientras subía al bus.

La primera cosa que Star vió fue la cantidad de estudiantes que llenaban todos los asientos. Incluyendo a Marco sentado al lado de Alfonzo y Ferguson. Quienes estaban un asiento detrás de Hanna y Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Dejando un único asiento al lado de el chico baterista.

El autobús había arrancado y Star se movía de un lado a otro agarrandose de los sujetadores del techo.

Star logró sentarse en el único asiento disponible, y soltó un suspiro.

Esta sacó de su bolso con forma de estrella el celular de Marco, llamando la atención de su compañero de asiento.

-Vaya, ¿ese es un IPhone? Preguntó el baterista indicando el celular.

-Es un...Sam..,song. Respondió girando el móvil intentando leer la marca.

-Cool. Mira, busca anime.

Esta saca su varita.

-No,no, sin magia. Buscalo en internet. Dijo tranquilo.

-Eh? Claro...jeje...dejame...Star buscaba la aplicación, mientras Marco, Alfonzo y Ferguson charlaban.

-Jajaja, y cómo saliste? Dijo Alfonzo.

-Use esos "invisibles" o como se llamen de Hanna. Respondió Ferguson.

Alfonzo y Marco veían a Ferguson con una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar las palabras de este.

-De Hanna?... Dijo Marco mientras veía a su amigo sonrojado y nervioso.

El celular de Ferguson suena y lo salva una vez más.

 ** _Mensaje de Marco Díaz_**

 _¡Hola soy Star la amiga de Marco!, ¿recuerdas? La rubia, ¿me recuerdas? Estoy unos asientos atras. Te levanto la mano para que me veas.¿Me ves?_

 ** _07:18 AM_**

Este arquea sus cejas y gira su cabeza levantándola y ve a Star.

 _-Aqui! Me vez?! ¡Mandame un mensaje!_

 _ **07:18 AM**_

Entonces todos los estudiantes ignoran a Star. Y Ferguson avergonzado escribe.

 _Si, si te veo, ¡pero deja de gritar por favor!_

 ** _07:19 AM_**

-Con quien hablas? Pregunto Marco acercandose a el celular de Ferguson

-Es tu amiga Marco... Aclaró Alfonzo.

-No me digas... ¿en serio? Este lo miro serio.

 ** _Mensaje de Marco Diaz._**

 _¿Cómo entro a internet?_

 ** _07:20 AM_**

 _Ah, pásame el celular de Marco_

 ** _07:21 AM_**

Esta lanzó el celular y Ferguson intenta atraparlo, cuando el autbús gira y este falla, haciendo que caiga en la cabeza de Jackie.

-Au!.. Esta se frota la cabeza.

-F-Ferguson! ¿Que crees que haces? Marco le exclamó a este mientras veía a Jackie.

-P-Pero fue Star! Este indicó a el asiento de Star. Pero ella no estaba ahi. Alfonzo lo estaba...

Marco y Ferguson voltearon lentamente y ven a Star mostrandoles el celular de este.

Y gritan por el susto que les causó.


	2. Chapter 2

**En esta historia, Star Butterfly conocerá el mundo como los adolescentes de hoy en día. ( Hipsters, otakus, etc.) Y talvez se convierta en una, con ayuda de Marco. ( No hay Gore, Lemmon o yuri.) y un POCO de starco 7u7.**

 **Saludos a Lau ;), y a Marati2011 3**

 **Holi perdon por haberme atrasado. Bueno aquí esta el fic. (Todos los programas, juegos, mencionados, no me pertenecen)**

 **Un dia poco normal.**

Estos dos al gritar, llamaron la atención de todos.

Ya habían llegado a el colegio. Entonces todos bajaron.

Ya entrando, Marco se acercó a Star, quien miraba fijamente su movil.

-Em, ¿Star? ¿Que estás viendo?-.

-Anime.-.

-¿Anime?-.

-Si, mira. Esta es, Sailor Moon, aquella es, May. De un Anime llamado Pokemón, creo que es un anime. ¿Verdad? Esas criaturitas, se parecen a los habitantes de Mewni. Y esta es..-. Star fue interrumpida por el moreno.

-Wow, wow, Star, ve un poco más lento. Primero, ¿Sailor Moon?, segundo, Pokemón es un anime, tercero, ¡¿Cómo lo conoces!

-Pues, ese chico con el que me senté me sugirió, verlo. A el "Anime". Oye Marco, una pregunta. ¿Qué es Yuri?-.

-Vale, suficiente anime por hoy-. Este le quitó el móvil de las manos, y camina hasta el salón.

-P-pero..., ¡Oye espérame!-. Esta corre a su lado.

Caminando en el pasillo..

-¡Marco! Quiero saber más sobre el anime, y el internet. ¡Cuéntame por favor!-.

-Star, no se si esto será bueno para tí, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber y tienes que evitar. Me...agradas como eres. ¿Sabes?-.

-¡Pero no entiendes! Quiero saber más. Quiero conocer las maravillas de tu mundo-. Esta sigió insistiendo.

Este se quedo pensando.

Entrando en el salón, Marco y Star se sentaron en su pupítre.

La maestra calavera entró al salón.

-Muy bien, ahora, hay un exámen sorpresa de matemáticas. Marco, reparte los exámenes-. Dijo con ojos cansados, luego se sentó en su escritorio y se durmió.

Marco se levantó seguro, y con el móvil en el bolsillo. La chica de cabellos rubios intentó alcanzarlo, esta se estiró lo más que pudo, a unos centímetros de aquel celular. pero no lo logro.

Marco empezó a repartir los exámenes.

Luego de hacerlo, volvió a su asiento, y se concentró para aprobar.

Star veía fijamente el celular de Marco, el cual había robado antes de que se sentase.

Cuando todos trazaban circulos, y marcaban preguntas, esta veía pokemón. Pero olvido una cosa. El audio.

" _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más" (Versión LatinoAmerica)_

La maestra calavera despertó de repente.

-¡Señorita Star Butterfly! ¡Vaya a la sala de castigo! ¡Ahora!-.

-¡¿Wah?! ¿Pero que hay de mi examen?..-

-¡Reprobada! ¡Entregame ese celular!-.

Esta le entregó el movil sin muchas fuerzas, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-M-maestra calavera, ese es mi teléfono... Dijo Marco mientras levantaba su mano.

-¡¿Ahora vienes a reclamar lo que es tuyo?! ¡Acompañe a Butterfly a la sala de castigo!-.

Este se paró lentamente, le entregó su examen, y fue con Star.

 **En la sala de castigo**.

Marco trapeaba los pisos, mientras Star lustraba las ventanas,

-Marco, lamento haber sido yo quien nos metió en esto..-.

-Es...ta bien Star, eh estado en ocasiones peores.-,

Esta le sonrió.

-Podríamos hacer esto más rápido..-.

-¿Cómo dices?-.

La chica de cabellos rubios saca su varita.

-¡Soy una Sailor Scouts, lucho por el amor y la justicia!. Marco la mira serio.

Un rayo de luz sale de su varita, y limpia toda la habitación. Dejándola impecable.

-Buen trabajo Star, pero sigues obsesionada con esa tal Seilur mun.

-Sailor Moon. Corrigió.

-Exacto, vamos, ¿estas segura de que esta cosa del anime, no cambiará, un poooco las cosas?-.

-No me sucederá nada Marco.-.

Esta posó su mano derecha en el hombro de este. Mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Marco se la devolvió.

Luego la campana sonó.

-Te...nemos que ir a gimnasia...-.

-Claro vamos.-. Esta dió un paso.

-Pero antes-. El moreno la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Y esta lo miró confundida.

-Prometeme que no usarás el internet. Por las próximas dos horas de escuela..-.

-¿Que? P-pero yo,.-. Esta fue interrumpida, por su amigo.

-Por favor.-. Este la miro serio.

-...Vale,...-.

-Ahora hay que apresurarnos, llegaremos tarde a gimnasia.-. Este empezó a correr hacia allá.

-...¡Oye! ¡Aún no me dices porqué estas tan apresurado!-. Esta lo siguió.

En el gimnasio

Marco abrió la puerta. Y Star llega después.

-¡Lamentamos llegar tarde!-.

-Llegan demasiado tarde. Bueno chicas ya sabemos quien va a ser la base de la pirámide..-. Brittney se aleja de allí.

-¿Brittney? ¿Donde está el profesor?-. Pregunta Star.

-YO soy la profesora ahora. Y harán lo que les diga-.

-Brittney será la profesora, y no lo digo, porque su padre donó dinero a la escuela-.

-Esto se esta poniendo feo,...-. Dice Marco sosteniendo la base de la pirámide, Ferguson y Alfonzo, estaban junto a él. En la segunda fila estaban Jackie y Star, y arriba Brittney.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo haremos esto? Pregunto Alfonzo.

-¿Por qué nosotros hacemos esto mientras las verdaderas animadoras se sientan allá?-. El moreno dijo serio.

-ESTAN descansando, ¿daa? No te desconcentres, no querrás hacerme caér.-.

-Creo, que, no podre aguantar mucho más.-. Alfonzo dijo con dificultad. Moviendo sus brazos rápidamente.

Este se cayó y la pirámide se desarmó, todos cayerón también, haciendo que Brittney aterrizara encima de Star.

-..¡Quítate!.-. Gritó esta al reaccionár.

-...De nada..-.

-¡Quiero que todos den cinco vueltas a la escuela,!-. Esta tocó el silbato que colgaba de su cuello.

-...¿Es enserio?.-. Preguntó Jackie.

-¡Ahora!-.

Entonces todos empezarón a correr.

En la segunda vuelta. Star alcanzaba a Ferguson.

-¡Vamos Ferguson! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-. Le gritó.

-¡No sé si podre correr más!.-.

-¡Corre Ferguson!-. Marco gritó. Quién estaba adelante.

-¡Cuidado!-. Dijo Alfonzo.

Ferguson había chocado con un poste. Y se desmayó.

-¡Hombre herido!-. Marco paró de correr.

-Nos a dejado Marco, debemos seguir sin el..-. Dijo Alfonzo.

Este le asintió.

En la cuarta vuelta, todos estaban completamente empapádos. Jackie iba primera, Star segunda, Marco tercero y Alfonzo cuarto.

-¡Vamos Marco!, ¡sólo una vuelta más!-. Gritó Star.

Alfonzo se había tropezado con una piedra, y cayó al suelo.

-¡Nooo! Gritó el moreno.

-¡Vamos Marco!. ¡Corre! ¡Sigue sin mí!...-. Le respondió.

Este empezó a correr más rápidamente.

-¡Estamos cerca!-. Dice Star.

Entonces llegaron.

-¡Puaj! ¡Huelen espantoso! Vayan a ducharse antes de que vomite.-.

Jackie y Star chocaron los cinco, y luego fueron al baño de damas y Marco fue a las duchas.

Luego de que todos se ducharan y cambiasen de ropa. Sonó la campana.

El chico de cabellos café, y la princesa adolesente, se encontraron afuera de el baño.

-¿a qué clase vamos ahora?-.

-Dejame recordar...Química.-.

-Esta bien. ¡Vamos!-.

Esta lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo hasta la clase.


End file.
